


The Serpent

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по отношению к финалу 3 сезона - Риарио и Архитектор не встретились в тюрьме Лоренцо.<br/>Написано по мотивам заявок: 1. А можно в финале третьего сезона более адекватного Лоренцо? Пусть он как-нибудь одумается. 2. Леонардо/Риарио. Очень нравится когда идет как бы продолжение того, что есть в сериале. 3. А можно dark!Ванессу? Как она собственноручно пытает пленного Риарио, ломает голову, как его казнить, подсылает яд Папе. В общем, мстит за Джулиано. <br/>Леарио (Leario) - основной мотив)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тёмная сторона силы
> 
> Написано для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.

— Кажется, это называется красная спорынья, - Ванесса смотрела на полубезумного горячечного Риарио. 

Когда тот сдался Лоренцо на милость, этой милости не ожидая на самом деле, – она пришла к нему ночью, Дева Флоренции, мать бастарда, и дала воды. Возможно, с такой, как она, когда-то писали Марию. Красивую женщину, милостивую и милосердную. Такой она виделась в своем легком, не обремененном украшениями дворцовом платье. Но, уже выпив воды, Джироламо заметил ее взгляд. Да Винчи рисовал как-то Ванессу с ленточками в волосах, наверное, он просто не заметил, что теперь они стали змеями на голове всесильной Медузы Горгоны. 

— Ты меня отравила.   
— Я просто вернула тебе то, что ты сделал. Или ты забыл монастырь и десяток невинных монахинь, которые корчились в страшных муках, пока не умирали в агонии, веря, что ими владеет дьявол? Я была там, - Ванесса говорила тихо, практически шепотом, но от этого шепота у Риарио поднимались волоски на загривке. Он привык ко гневу мужчин, женщины в его окружении были либо слишком слабы, либо являли собой средство удовлетворения плоти. Они не способны были на месть, им не хватало сил. Но эта женщина была другой. Она выросла в свободолюбивом городе, выбрала себе в любовники самого желанного мужчину и теперь отомстила за его смерть.   
— Ты будешь умирать медленно, снедаемый адским огнем и собственными демонами. Они будут приходить за тобой, чтобы по частям отрывать из твоего рассудка все самое дорогое. И ты сойдешь с ума раньше, чем умрешь, Риарио. Потому что, - Ванесса обернулась посмотреть на человека в камере, - я знаю, у такого, как ты демонов больше, чем у кого бы то ни было. Скольких ты убил? Сколькими ты пожертвовал? Знай же, они все придут за тобой. Все твои демоны. 

Джироламо понимающе улыбнулся, он не чувствовал страха, лишь поднимающийся жар в груди. Если это будет его искуплением, пусть оно будет таким.   
Замечая его смирение, женщина покачала головой:  
— Слишком мала цена одной твоей жизни, чтобы расплатиться за всю ту боль, что ты причинил людям. Мой сын вырастет без отца из-за тебя. И не он один. Так что я заберу у тебя твоего отца. 

Риарио удивленно на нее посмотрел. 

— Он тоже получит подарок. Только рядом с ним не будет Да Винчи, чтобы понять, что происходит. А хранитель архива Ватикана мертв.   
— Ты опасная женщина, - Джироламо взглянул на собственные скованные руки, он сломал ими не одну изящную женскую шею.   
— Я мать, а мать всегда будет защищать своего ребенка. Моего сына признает Лоренцо, и он станет наследником Медичи, а значит, Флоренции, и Сикст захочет уничтожить его.   
— Ты была всего лишь шлюхой Джулиано. 

Женщина перед ним рассмеялась:  
— Это ты, Риарио, всех женщин делишь на шлюх и старух. Я любила его.

— А сейчас ты спишь с его братом, - колкая усмешка тронула разбитые губы графа.   
— Сейчас я делаю то же, что и всегда, защищаю своего ребенка. Лоренцо вернулся из плена другим. Я нужна ему, чтобы обрести почву под ногами. Он снова станет сильным. Тем Великолепным, которого когда-то так любила Флоренция. Любила, а не боялась. Тебе не понять этого. Потому что ты не знаешь, что такое – быть любимым. 

Она била как женщина, и Риарио отмахивался от всех ее слов, но ожидая последних – желал услышать – ты не любил. Ибо Зита умерла именно потому, что для него всегда существовало нечто большее, чем пресловутая любовь. Но она любила его – она отдала за него жизнь. 

— Ты убил ее, - Ванесса, казалось, знала все его мысли. - Зо сказал мне. Ты убил ее так же, как убил свою мать. Им обеим ты не можешь простить то, как много они для тебя значили. Это ведь удобнее – низводить женщин до положения шлюх. Не считать их равными себе. Но кто равен тебе? Да Винчи? Леонардо никогда не будет считать тебя другом, потому что ты убийца. Твои руки по локоть в крови. И даже там, в Новом Свете – ты был нужен ему, потому что умел убивать.   
Джироламо хотел что-то возразить разгневанной женщине, но рядом с ним никого не было. Она ушла и, возможно, давно. Тогда с кем он говорил?

— Со мной, - нашептал собственный голос. - Бедный хлюпик, тебя все бросили. Опять! 

Дикий, веселый смех душил, и Риарио давился исторгаемыми словами, будто они перекрывали ему дыхание. 

— И рядом нет папочки, чтобы тебя пожалеть! Да ты не о том подумал, идиот, я о другом папочке. А и не об этом! Сколько вообще пап у тебя в голове?! 

Камера кружилась перед глазами, грязно-серые стены наваливались, мешая дышать, а смех все клокотал и булькал, как пробившийся на свободу ядовитый газ на болоте. 

— Ищешь художника? Где художник? Где художник? А нет его! Ты был плохим мальчиком, Джироламо! Очень плохим! Ты потерял художника! Ищи его! Ищи! Вот же он! Хватай! Вот он! 

Риарио ползал по камере, царапая ногтями камни, перебирая соломинки на полу, привставая на колени, бросаясь на тени, видимые одному ему, и смеялся. До слез, алых, словно кровь Девы Марии. 

Воздух вокруг то дрожал, то мутнел, являя собой лица покойников, протягивающих к нему руки. 

— Мой бедный мальчик, - она пришла к нему. Эта женщина. Она все-таки пришла к нему. Положила его голову себе на колени, погладила по волосам, как он когда-то мечтал. И Риарио заплакал. Он говорил ей что-то, сумбурно, путая слова, едва ворочая языком, ощущая, как кожа плавится от пожирающего его огня. Но это не имело значения, пока она гладила его по голове. Его шлюха-мать, давно убитая им в одном из грязных проулков Священного города. 

***

 

Они бросили его в джунглях умирать. В душном, темном лесу – со сломанной ногой, которую сейчас пожирали черви. Риарио кричал от боли, озираясь, пытаясь ползти. Но лианы крепко обвивали его руки и ноги, мешая, возвращая во влажную тяжелую землю, из которой он так хотел выбраться. Сверху лил дождь, вдалеке гремели раскаты грома – он лежал в собственной разрытой могиле и пытался из нее вылезти, но в рот, в уши, в нос – лезли трупные черви. Нечем было дышать, и Риарио захлебывался криком отчаяния, но какого Бога просить о помощи, после стольких убийств? Кого просить о милости скорого забвения? Как будет выглядеть его Ангел Мщения, когда положит его вырезанное из груди сердце на весы правосудия? Утопая в сырой земле, Джироламо бился в конвульсиях и хрипел, смотря, как нависает сверху искусно выточенный мраморный лик прекрасного ангела. Но дьявол продолжал держать его когтистыми лапами, яд из которых заставлял кровь закипать в жилах, и Риарио закрыл глаза. Он устал бороться, устал искать милосердия. Сердце колотилось как безумное, его беспокойное, вечно одинокое сердце. 

***

 

— Я словно в бане побывал, - Зо сидел на полу мастерской, глядя на уставшего хмурого Да Винчи. 

Они третьи сутки лечили римского черта, вытаскивая его с того света. Но для умирающего этот сукин сын был слишком силен. Пришлось втроем удерживать его, чтобы полить холодной водой. 

— Сердце может не выдержать повторения, - Лео щупал пульс, - но пока мы сбили жар достаточно. Нико, ванну можно убрать.

Зо глянул на Нико, при виде которого больной Риарио практически оцепенел. Одному дьяволу известно, что он видел в этот момент. Но вот что говорил, слышали все трое, и у Зо на языке вертелось спросить у Лео, но тот явно не расположен был разговаривать.   
Леонардо поил обессиленного, привязанного к кровати Риарио. Исхудавший после болезни, тот казался едва живым. Болезнь зашла далеко. И Лео никогда бы не узнал, что случилось с графом, если бы не Нико. Они все были так измотаны походом и победа далась настолько тяжело, что никому в голову не пришло пойти во Дворец Медичи узнать последние новости. Всем, кроме Нико, который сразу направился проведать Ванессу. Так Нико узнал о том, что Риарио сознался. А спустившись к нему в камеру, понял, что тот тяжело и опасно болен. Времени продумывать план не было, так что Лео пошел прямиком к Лоренцо. О чем они говорили, Нико не знал, но Риарио им отдали. Что Лео обещал взамен этой жизни, догадывался Зо, и это злило его еще больше, но он молчал. Лео нужны были друзья как никогда, а пенять ему за что-то после всего, что он сделал для Италии, – у Зороастра не было ни сил, ни желания. 

— Еще немного отвара, давай, - Лео говорил, подбадривая полубессознательного Риарио, который, наконец, перестал метаться. — Пей.   
— Художник… 

Если бы Лео верил в Бога, он бы в этот момент помолился. Он уже не думал, что у них получится. 

Голос хрипел от долгого крика и после болезни, но Риарио, без сомнения, был в здравом уме:  
— Где я… почему так темно…

— Ты у меня в мастерской, твои глаза… - Лео пытался сказать и не мог. 

***

 

— Отдай его мне.   
— Он убил Клариче. Никогда, - даже сам факт этой просьбы злил Лоренцо.   
— Ты прав, она мертва, - Леонардо стоял напротив полного ярости Лоренцо и отчаянно надеялся на то, что в нем еще остался прежний, тот Лоренцо, которого он знал.   
— Она мертва. Но я жив. И я останусь во Флоренции. Буду защищать ее как прежде. Мои изобретения – будут твоими. Отдай его мне. 

Медичи молчал, в этом красном камзоле он походил на взбешенного окровавленного быка, который тащил под своими копытами тело тореадора - разум того, каким он когда-то был. Но под пеленой ярости – рассудок все же сказал ему, что довод хорош. Флоренции нужен был гений, чтобы поднять ее с колен после всего, что случилось. И видя, что весы правосудия Медичи качаются, Леонардо добавил то, что знал:  
— Он ослеп. Глаза — это сложный механизм, и Лабиринт травмировал его, но во время отравления спорыньей травма усилилась и…

— Довольно, - хмуро оборвал его Лоренцо.   
— Он беспомощен и теперь не нужен будет Риму. Не сможет навредить. Отдай его мне, - Лео подошел ближе.   
— Зачем он тебе?

***

 

Лео смотрел на печальное, бледное лицо и улыбающиеся искусанные губы. Он не смог отдать его Лоренцо, не смог отдать его законной мести Ванессы. Правосудию. Лабиринту. Сынам Митры. Он никогда бы не смог отдать этого человека. 

— Я теперь слеп? – в еще слабом голосе прорезались отголоски неверия. Риарио был слишком измотан всем случившимся, чтобы осознать и сожалеть. — Я думал, что умру. Ты… ты опять не отпустил меня, художник. 

Да Винчи устало усмехнулся:  
— Я слегка… я солгал Лоренцо. Возможно, мне хватит знаний вернуть тебе зрение. У меня ведь есть страница из Книги Листьев. Но я пока не продвинулся в медицине так далеко. Нужно будет время. Может быть, годы.  
Он гладил, смазывая бальзамом, искусанную пиявками кожу на животе Риарио. 

— Что ты ему обещал? Что? – тревога и властность прорезались в низком голосе. — Как он отпустил меня?  
— Это не важно, - Лео, закончив с процедурой, встал, чтобы уйти. Ему еще нужно было готовить следующую порцию настойки. — Отсыпайся. Мы скоро уезжаем.   
— Куда?   
— Мне дали небольшое загородное поместье и кусок земли. Там будут моя мастерская и дом.   
Риарио хотел спросить нечто важное, но сил не осталось, и он прикрыл глаза. 

«Твой дом? Но…»

***

 

— Мы уедем, будем жить в глуши, ты убьешь Итальянского Монстра завтра на площади. Гонфалоньера Римской церкви, - Леонардо сделал паузу, — своего врага. Но Джироламо Риарио – уедет со мной. Под именем, скажем, Франческо Мельци. 

Он стоял так близко от Лоренцо, что видел, как бьется тоненькая жилка у того на виске. Глаза Медичи, штормовые от гнева мгновение назад, потускнели, ярость в них, похожая на греческий огонь, гасла. Но не из-за доводов Да Винчи. 

— Ты любишь его? 

Лео молчал. Эти светлые глаза сверлили его недоверием и презрением, рука Лоренцо лежала на мече, том самом, что когда-то они разделили надвое. 

— Ты любишь его, - констатировал он и отошел к окну. Вид родного города его успокаивал.   
— Шрамы на твоем теле, они болят? – Да Винчи подошел к нему осторожно, так, как подходят к спящему льву. — Я мог бы помочь тебе.   
— Плечо ноет в сырую погоду, - в отчужденном тоне Лоренцо гнев плескался на самом дне. — Он убил ее…   
— Риарио был безумен и тяжело болен, я исцелил его, и поверь мне, он сожалеет.   
— Чего стоят его сожаления?   
— Мира, - Леонардо положил руку на плечо правителя Флоренции и развернул его к себе. — Это стоит мира. Для всех нас. Я видел, что может война. Как и ты. Может, настало время познать мир? 

Лоренцо пристально взглянул на своего художника и военного инженера:  
— Уезжайте. Немедленно.   
На мгновение Леонардо узнал в нем прежнего Великолепного. И поклонившись, пошел к выходу.

***

 

— Ты отпустил их? – Ванесса подошла к нему после ухода Леонардо, она слышала их разговор, и хотя ее гнев не утих, Лео когда-то спас ее, он спас Италию и, видимо, монстра Флоренции он хотел в награду больше, чем флорины. Чудной, мало кем понятый гений. Она когда-то любила его. Любила достаточно сильно, чтобы теперь отступить. Но она не думала, что Леонардо сможет достучаться до Лоренцо.   
— Я отпустил слепого и безумца. Но Риарио и Да Винчи – для меня умерли, - Лоренцо надолго замолчал, глядя на ночную Флоренцию. В его груди гнев мешался с болью, отчаяние с надеждой. Он помнил свой дворец шумным и веселым – сновали банкиры, просители, прибегали поцеловать папу во время работы его милые дочери, Клариче ждала его возвращений, громкий голос Джулиано заполнял комнаты, его старые слуги, верный Драгонетти – все это осталось во Флоренции времени Великолепного. Кем он стал теперь? В этом мрачном, практически разоренном и опозоренном армией Урбино родовом гнезде. 

В дальней зале заплакал ребенок, и Ванесса ушла к нему. 

А Лоренцо еще какое-то время прислушивался к этому символу новой жизни. Он только, что отпустил убийцу отца этого малыша, потому что поверил изменчивому в своих решениях и целях художнику. Поверил, что тот сможет купить ему мир ценой своего гения. Но что если это очередная ложь? 

Практически выбежав из дворца, Лоренцо, поехал верхом в мастерскую. Гнев сжимал его рукой клинок и застил глаза. Мелкий дождь заставлял щуриться, тяжелый плащ скрывал одеяние, он подъехал к дому художника спустя всего час после того, как милостиво отпустил его с сердцем, полным сомнений.   
Но когда рука уже была занесена - постучать в дверь мастерской — он услышал крик. Отчаянный, надрывный, хриплый – так кричат в агонии. Эти крики напомнили ему турецкий плен. Эта боль так походила на его собственную, что Лоренцо замер. Риарио кричал мучительно долго, а потом внезапно замолчал. В мастерской раздавались указания Да Винчи, голоса его помощников. И ни счастья, ни торжества в этих голосах не было. Они вели свою битву с невидимым противником, и Медичи, который продолжал слушать, стоя под дождем у закрытой двери, наконец развернулся и сел в седло. 

— Но как, как Лоренцо отдал тебе Риарио? Он же, говорят, сильно изменился после войны.   
— Есть вещи, которые не меняются. Флоренция назвала его Великолепным. Он остался им, Зо. Поверь мне. 

Он возвращался во дворец, сознавая, как рад тому, что не вошел. В памяти Да Винчи ему хотелось остаться тем, кем этот человек его помнил. И для Флоренции он хотел того же. Медичи еще будут сильны, и он позаботиться об этом. 

***

 

Спустя несколько дней. 

— Нико один в Милане, - Зо смотрел вслед их молодому товарищу по приключениям. — Не верится.   
— Он справится, - Лео рисовал что-то в блокноте, изредка поглядывая на телегу, в которую они сгрузили кое-какие вещи и положили спящего Риарио.   
Зо придержал коня и поискал вина:  
— Ну что, Лео, с возвращением во Флоренцию и отъездом из нее!   
Он шутливо салютовал бутылкой и, отхлебнув из горла, тронул вожжи.   
— Дальше что?  
— Закончу кое-что, - Лео глянул на Риарио еще раз, и Зо страдальчески возвел глаза к небу.   
— Ты тоже поместишься в телеге, - приятель похлопал по месту рядом с собой, - во всяком случае, перестанешь рисковать свернуть себе шею.   
—Что? О чем ты? – Да Винчи что-то упорно рисовал и рвал листы в блокноте с таким остервенением, что того явно могло не хватить на всю дорогу. Что он будет делать, когда страницы кончатся, Зо предпочитал не думать. 

***

 

Они ехали второй день и к вечеру должны были увидеть это поместье. 

— Оно, вероятно, слегка заброшено, - Зо глянул на карту. — Здесь была старая винодельня.   
— Полагаю, не слегка, - улыбнулся Лео. 

Голова Риарио покоилась у него на плече, тот был слаб после болезни и то и дело засыпал. Лео пересел сегодня в телегу, давая лошади отдохнуть, та шла привязанная позади них. Зо глянул через плечо, на сиротливом оставшемся листке блокнота серел карандашный набросок мужского профиля. 

— Ты все-таки содомит! – беззлобно поддел он и ухмыльнулся. 

Лео, осторожно переложив Риарио и набросив плащ тому на плечи, пересел на вожжи рядом с Зо. Первым делом он отобрал бутылку, и настроение шутить у Зороастра пропало. Они молча ехали минуты три, а потом взорвались смехом. Облегчение накатывало новыми приступами хохота. Это отпускало напряжение после похода, пережитые ими жернова отчаянных, практически безумных приключений.

Проснувшийся Риарио, обернувшись на звуки, молча смотрел в их сторону, едва уловимо улыбаясь. Эта блуждающая улыбка вкупе с незрячим взглядом, который не фокусировался, как прежде, на лицах, а скользил, не останавливаясь, заставили Лео перебраться обратно. Он поделился вином, передал бутылку, наблюдая, как осторожно Риарио отхлебывает из горла, неловко, неуверенно. Вероятно, понимая, что на него смотрят, он пробормотал:  
— Не жалей меня, художник. Не унижай меня жалостью, прошу тебя. 

Леонардо тепло взглянул на него, но, понимая, что Риарио не видит этого, стиснул все еще сильное плечо в знак поддержки.   
Зо вперился в дорогу, он физически ощущал это проявление чувств. Пусть они не касались друг друга, но теперь, когда Риарио был слеп, Леонардо часами мог смотреть на него, рисуя. Как он говорил, рисуя, Зо сильно сомневался в этом, но молчал. Его устраивали размеренная дорога и назначенное им Медичи содержание. А еще он подозревал, что только такой, как Риарио, вынесет безудержный темп жизни Лео. Правда, тот вряд ли сознавал значение обращенных к нему взглядов художника. Так что Зо решил внести ясность:  
— Лео, вообще-то, злостный содомит. Сидел в Барджелло. За насилие. А я его друг. Понимаешь, Риарио? 

Брошенная фраза таяла в молоке вечернего тумана, и еще мгновение стояла звенящая тишина. 

А затем Джироламо захохотал так, что вино пролилось из бутылки. Зо получил тычок от друга, недружеской силы, и свою бутылку вина обратно. Лео, смеясь, всматривался в их новый дом. Он улыбался и не мог перестать. Отчетливое чувство счастья баюкало его уставший от сверхзадач разум.

— Мы приехали, - Зо присвитснул. – Ограда лежит, бурьян во дворе. У конюшни провалилась крыша. Но, так и быть, — добро пожаловать, Лео! Лео?

Леонардо, спрыгнув с телеги, уже ушел в сторону колодца:  
— Есть вода! Зо, разгружаемся!  
Зо, чертыхаясь, слез:  
— Ну да. Разгружаемся. А потом «Зо – тащим вещи в дом». А главное — все во множественном числе. Меня что, тут много? А, гений?   
Риарио, на удивление Зороастра, спрыгнул самостоятельно, присущая ему легкость движений осталась с ним, несмотря на слепоту, и Зо подозрительно покосился на лохматого после дороги графа. К тому возвращалась прежняя уверенность, и хотя большую часть дороги он молчал, кромешного непроглядного отчаяния Зо в нем не видел. Риарио учился жить с тем, что есть, не жалуясь, и этим невольно флорентинца восхищал. 

— Я бы уже обрыдал колени Девы Марии, - шутил Зо, затаскивая вещи и приборы Лео в дом. – И заработал бы состояние, рассказывая, как героически потерял зрение, защищая Италию от турок. Причем у меня был бы с собой портрет, где я и ты под турецкими орудиями, рука об руку, и я даже немного впереди, ну ты понимаешь, да? Прикрываю тебя от врагов собой. И копии с него – на продажу. Серьезно! Пошло бы за хорошие деньги! А еще… нет, серьезно, Лео, это нормально, что он так спокоен?

— Он не спокоен, Зо, - Да Винчи поднял хрупкие колбы с пола и поставил их на пыльный стол. — Все завтра разберем. 

Риарио ждал их на улице, поглаживая уставшую лошадь по широкой шее. Он стоял там будто праздный, в сумерках казавшийся почти прежним, уверенным и безупречным римским посланником. Лео замер у порога на мгновение, пока не осознал, что Риарио просто не видит, куда идти, и не просит их помочь ему из гордости, вероятно. Они бросили его, пока так и не привыкнув, что теперь ему нужна помощь. Граф всегда был сильным противником, это сейчас играло против него. Он старался держаться как прежде, не выказывая, что прежним уже не был. 

— Джироламо, - Лео, подойдя, нерешительно взял его за локоть, направляя. Было странно иметь право касаться обычно такого закрытого человека, не тогда, когда он слаб или без сознания.   
— Только не за руки! Только не при мне! – Зо поддел их, но заметив абсолютно серьезное лицо Риарио, замолчал.   
— Здесь семь шагов, - Зороастр вальяжно взял под локоть Риарио с другой стороны. – От телеги до дома. Еще пятьдесят шагов до обвалившейся изгороди. На крыльце две ступени. Слева от тебя конюшня. Справа яблоня, - он говорил серьезным, будничным тоном, а потом вновь снизил тембр до интимного шепота: - не дрочи возле нее! Яблоки почти поспели! 

Риарио повернул голову, будто желая посмотреть в его лицо:  
— Ты всегда считаешь шаги? 

— У меня сложная работа, требующая высокого мастерства, - иронично и слегка печально отозвался Зо, доведя его до комнат вместе с Лео.   
— Шесть шагов до кровати, шкаф в углу справа, комод у окна слева, а ночного горшка нет, я поищу в доме, но выливать будешь сам, - балагурил Зороастр, оставаясь в лице абсолютно серьезным, чего не было заметно по тону. Он кивнул Лео, будто спрашивая – останется ли он с Риарио в одной комнате на ночь. Для слепого человека новое пространство могло создать трудности. А для того, кто ослеп недавно и тяжело переболел, вдвойне. Зо вышел, а Лео стряхнув простыни, поняв, что в доме прилично пыли и они почти истлели.

— Проблемы? – спросил Риарио, чувствуя нерешительность обычно порывистого художника.   
— Ага, придется сегодня спать на улице. Завтра я разберусь с этим. Идем, - он уверенно коснулся чужой ладони, второй поддерживая за локоть.   
— Я не стеклянный, - заметил Риарио, ощущая, как бережно ведет его художник. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, чтобы заполнить внезапное молчание. Собственная рука в чужой ладони казалась чем-то слишком личным. 

И Джироламо никогда бы не подумал, что будет рад возвращению в их маленькую компанию Зо, который не нашел ночной горшок, и ругался по этому поводу с давно умершими хозяевами дома. Зороастр тоже взял его под локоть, но это было другим. Абсолютно другим ощущением.   
Мучительно осознавая, что смутился простого дружеского жеста, Риарио пробормотал:  
— И где мы будем спать?

— Мы? – парировал Зо. — Мы с тобой еще не так близки, не рассчитывай только на свою внешность, Риарио. Между прочим, у нас во Флоренции есть и красивее. Не много, конечно. Но…  
— Замолчи уже, - Лео дотянулся до него и, фактически приобняв Джироламо за талию, пихнул дружеский бок.   
— А я что? Я ничего! – отпрыгнул от тычка Зороастр, и они рассмеялись.   
— У яблони поспим, - решил Лео, и Зо пошел за их походными одеялами.   
— Зачем ты возишься со мной? - прошептал Риарио, пользуясь мгновением, когда они остались одни. – Отдай меня Риму.   
— Не могу, Лоренцо, узнав, что ты вернулся в Рим, немедленно начнет войну против него, используя это как повод, ведь Священный город не может скрывать Итальянского монстра. Флоренция ведь не воевала, и у него есть мои пушки. И что-то мне подсказывает, что Сикст, потерявший в войне с турками так много людей, просто отдаст тебя его гневу, - Лео стоял рядом, кожей ощущая чужое тепло.   
— Он не станет, твоя Флоренция не в состоянии диктовать условия. И есть договор с Венецией.   
— Венецианская армия понесла тяжелые потери. Они не станут защищать… одного единственного человека. 

«Они убьют тебя», - не сказал он, помогая лечь, накрывая своим плащом. Походное одеяло Лео они разделили на двоих. Ему показалось, что кровь бросилась в лицо Риарио, когда он придвинулся ближе, чтобы согреть его. – Ты спал на земле? К утру похолодает сильно. 

— Я… нет… не приходилось, но холод мне привычен, он закаляет веру и…  
— По кардиналам не видать, что они такие закаленные, - встрял в их разговор Зо, повернувшись, но, заметив взгляд Лео, вздохнул. — Ладно. Сделаем вид, что меня здесь нет. Что ужасно обидно, между прочим. И так и быть, я разожгу костер, - сделав паузу, он добавил: — для верующих. 

Риарио слабо улыбнулся попытке его поддеть. Лео с тревогой всматривался в его лицо. У Джироламо всегда улыбки выходили где-то на грани нежного, утонченного страдания, будто по-настоящему улыбаться ему было больно. Эта манера держать лицо служила ему отличной маской, но сейчас Лео видел, что изломанный осознанием собственной беспомощности граф едва держится. Он улыбался прямолинейным шуткам Зо, потому что понимал - тот шутит для него, чтобы смягчить обстановку, и сколько в этом было настоящего, Лео не знал. 

— Все будет в порядке, - прошептал Лео. – Доверься мне. Я смогу исцелить тебя.   
— Ты мне это уже как-то говорил.  
— Я не справился тогда?   
— Ты всегда… превосходишь мои ожидания.   
— И?  
— И это тяжело осознать, - признался Риарио, и вновь по его губам скользнула едва уловимая болезненная улыбка. «То, насколько ты их превосходишь». 

Этот едва слышный откровенный ответ Леонардо принял не как комплимент, а как глубоко запрятанную просьбу о помощи очень гордого человека. Риарио остался без союзников и покровителей, как раз в тот момент, когда ему нужна была поддержка. 

Лео не мог заставить себя уснуть. Он смотрел на человека, практически лежавшего у него в руках, чувствуя неподдельное желание коснуться его. Не так, как намекал Зо, Риарио вряд ли когда-либо позволит ему это, а пользоваться его положением беглеца и слепотой Лео не стал бы никогда. Нет, Лео хотел узнать его, узнать того, кем он был вне Рима, политики и интриг. Глядя на то, как дрожат ресницы, в отблесках их небольшого догорающего костра, Лео понял, что Риарио не спит. 

— Сегодня лунная ночь, поле возле нас видно как на ладони… - Леонардо рассказывал ему о Винчи, о детстве, вспоминал первые проказы и изобретения. Он говорил до тех пор, пока Риарио не уснул. 

Сидевший и ворошивший угли Зо устало прошептал:  
— Я тоже люблю сказки на ночь, Лео. Почему ты мне их не рассказывал? 

Лео улыбнулся другу искренне, тепло. Существовали вещи, о которых он ни с кем не говорил. Не считал нужным, важным. Но сегодня он хотел, чтобы Риарио разделил с ним не только одеяло, но и звездное небо, красоту этого мира, сомнения и надежды. «Я верну тебе зрение, я сумею». 

Это место… он видел похожее в своем видении в Лабиринте. Только тогда рядом с ним была Лукреция. В его реальности – она погибла. Но колесо судьбы повернулось, и возможно, у него все же получится обрести дом. Глядя на человека рядом с собой, Лео думал о том, сможет ли это место стать для него чем-то таким. Сможет ли он, Да Винчи, – сделать его таким?

Изучая тени, которые залегли под глазами, на скулах Риарио, Лео перебирал в уме способы лечения. Звезды на небе казались ярче просто от какого-то недозволенного щемящего чувства ускользающего равновесия. Лео осторожно отодвинул падающие на глаза Джироламо отросшие пряди. Тот не проснулся, только пошевелился, и будто замерзая, неосознанно потянулся в поисках тепла к Лео. Чувствуя прижавшееся к нему тело, Леонардо едва слышно выдохнул. Влечение он старался гасить, Риарио, измученный болезнью, безумием, был слеп и практически беспомощен. Да Винчи вытащил его из камеры фактически взамен собственной свободы воли, взамен того, что он ценил дороже жизни, но сказать этому праведнику о порочном плотском желании – чтобы он окончательно потерял веру в тех, кто остался рядом, — Лео не мог. Поэтому Леонардо, закрыв глаза, постарался угомонить всплеск возбуждения. Тело требовало разрядки, но это было нечто большее, не как с красивыми натурщиками, чья физическая привлекательность манила вполне осознанным вожделением. Джироламо ему хотелось уберечь, будто огонек свечи в громадных пустотах окружающего их мира. Он обнял Риарио, позволяя согреться, и уснул. 

Риарио всегда спал чутко, жизнь, полная риска, научила его этому. Но он проснулся и с удивлением понял, что его обнимают. И как ни странно, обычный тревожный колокольчик – не сработал. Художник каким-то образом пробрался за линию подсознательной обороны. Необходимость расплачиваться собственным телом за союзы Рима приучила его к доле брезгливости и безразличию. Секс оставался сексом, а после него – Джироламо уходил, и спал всегда один. Но было позднее утро, где-то на краю Флоренции, и хотя они спали на земле, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Остро и пряно пахло земляникой, полевыми травами, рядом пел соловей, солнце начинало пригревать, и Риарио осторожно высвободился из кольца знакомых рук, привставая. 

Темнота вокруг мешала осознать обыденность наступившего дня. Он потер пальцами виски. Они были в пыли после дороги, хотелось принять ванну. 

— Проснулся, - сонный голос Лео напомнил Риарио, как ночью художник говорил с ним, раскрашивая темноту историями детства, передавая то, что видел вокруг, словно рисуя в голове Джироламо свои картины. За потворствование слабостям и страхам Риарио себя укорил, но другу был благодарен все равно.   
— О, земляника, - голос Лео отдалился, а затем приблизился. Он будто потягивался, но вернувшись, сел рядом и, взяв ладонь Риарио, вложил в нее ягоды. — Поешь, я слышу речку, как найду, вернусь за тобой. 

Джироламо кивнул, откровенно говоря, он не представлял, как ему быть полезным в нынешней ситуации. И это тревожило его. Собственную бесполезность как следствие он воспринимал еще хуже, чем слепоту. 

Ягоды оказались вкусными. Сидя в ворохе одеяла, Риарио ел их, кожей ощущая, как солнце пригревает, высушивает росу на травах, создавая в воздухе утреннюю чистую прохладу, от которой так легко дышалось после болезни. Он пошарил руками и, найдя ствол дерева, оперся об него спиной. Рядом тихо похрапывал Зо. Перебирала ногами стреноженная лошадь. Мир казался выдуманным, практически сказочно спокойным. Тишину нарушали цикады и мерный, легкий шум листвы над головой. Риарио закрыл глаза, пусть он не видел ничего вокруг, но ощущение умиротворения закрадывалось в него, будто робкий солнечный свет пробирался в утреннюю капеллу до начала молитв. 

Джироламо узнал легкие шаги художника и повернул голову:  
— Ты нашел ее?

— Да, - легко отозвался Да Винчи. – Идем, - помогая встать, вложил в напряженную ладонь Риарио свою руку. — Здесь недалеко. 

Они шли медленно, Лео комментировал окрестности, и, идя немного впереди, вел за руку неуверенно ступающего графа. 

— Если ты найдешь мне палку, будет проще, - наконец пробормотал Риарио, он мучительно осознавал свою беспомощность.   
— Кому проще? – Лео щурился от солнца. – Все в порядке. Да и к тому же здесь не город, ты опять сломаешь себе ногу.   
— А тебе вновь придется меня лечить, - безрадостный тон, однако, не скрыл иронии.   
— Отправлю счета банку Пацци, - поддержал Леонардо и добавил: - Пришли. Вода прохладная, но чистая. И в этом месте не глубоко. 

Они раздевались, и Джироламо, сбрасывая с себя рубашку, ощутил взгляд. Он не мог знать наверняка, но усмехнулся своим мыслям. Художник собственнически хватал его за руку, лечил его на собственное усмотрение, крутил и вертел как хотел, а его только сейчас встревожило, что он на него смотрит. Джироламо снял сапоги, штаны, белье. В последний раз, когда он купался в реке, компанию ему составили парные кинжалы. Казалось, это случилось в другой жизни. Вероятно, так и было. 

— Леонардо…  
— Я помогу, идем, - Лео взял его за руку, и Риарио внезапно глухо рассмеялся.   
— Что такое? 

Риарио покачал головой. Двое обнаженных мужчин, держась за руки, идут к реке. Один из них эмиссар Рима, второй — герой Италии, победивший турок. Вероятно, у Господа было свое чувство юмора. Церковь однозначно бы отнеслась к подобной картине, а он сам?

Да Винчи не давал ему думать, подводя к кромке воды, заводя в нее медленно, придерживая за локоть.

— Здесь слабое течение, но не думаю, что тебе стоит плавать. 

Риарио кивнул и разжал ладонь, когда вода дошла ему до пояса. Лео отошел недалеко и плескался где-то рядом. Джироламо нерешительно зачерпнул воды и замер. Он помнил, как когда-то тонул в реке. Темной, страшной ночью собственного суда. Эта река – вероятно, светлая, прохладная, но уже теплеющая от солнечных лучей, – была другой. Будто все, что находилось рядом с Да Винчи, – изменялось в своей сути. 

«Как и я сам», - думал Риарио. Грешник в нем твердил тогда, что это Леонардо научил его сомневаться. 

Безупречное орудие Божьей воли – вот кем он хотел быть. Но кому нужен сломанный клинок? 

— Джироламо? – Лео вернулся к нему. — Ты как? 

Чужие руки зачерпнули воды, и струйки побежали по плечам, омывая, стекая по спине. Риарио больше всего хотелось нырнуть, поплавать. Но он не знал реки, и этот бессмысленный жест доставил бы им обоим проблем. 

Видя, как мгновение назад безмятежное лицо Риарио стало замкнутым и отрешенным, Лео шагнул ближе. 

— Все в порядке?   
— Да, просто не могу привыкнуть. Это пройдет. 

Риарио шагнул глубже и опустил голову. Он мылся, стараясь удержать на лице выражение безразличия, и не мог. Страх этой новой жизни кололся и жег глаза. Чужие руки коснулись его, и Джироламо дернулся, погруженный в свои мысли он не услышал, как художник снова подошел к нему.   
Да Винчи ничего не говорил ему, он просто помогал мыться, стоя рядом. Он принес с берега мыло, не знакомое Риарио церковное лавандовое, строгое и привычное, а, вероятно, флорентийское, с маслом роз и мирры. И этот новый запах на своей коже Риарио улавливал и ощущал как другой этап жизни. Непривычно, не осознавая себя, он пробормотал: — Спасибо. 

Слыша низкий, будто вибрирующий от сомнений голос, Лео улыбнулся:  
— Все наладится. Будем чинить дом, потом конюшню. Забор еще… - он брил Риарио небольшим кинжалом, который обычно носил в сапоге. Они оба обросли в походе, потом, во время болезни, было просто не до того. 

Леонардо готов был говорить что угодно, чтобы отвлечь себя от созерцания обнаженного тела напротив. Светлая влажная кожа манила коснуться ее, провести руками по красиво развернутым плечам, впалому после болезни животу. 

— Ты многим пожертвовал ради меня, - глаза Риарио смотрели прямо, будто он мог видеть что-то недоступное Леонардо.   
Уклоняясь от этого взгляда, Лео, усмехнулся:  
— Ты тоже спас меня когда-то.   
— Я могу что-то… сделать для тебя, - Джироламо коснулся руки художника. Он умел распознавать желания в людях рядом с собой. И уже давно привык к значениям умалчиваемых слов.   
— Нет, - Лео перехватил его руку. Он стоял вплотную к Риарио и смотрел ему в глаза, будто силясь заглянуть за мрак в них. Отпустив чужую кисть, Лео позволил руке скользнуть по плечам, животу, почувствовать его полувставший член. Он поцеловал сомкнутые губы и сказал уверенно: — Когда-нибудь, Джироламо, здесь, в этой солнечной долине. Когда ты сам сможешь увидеть ее красоту. Не будучи зависим и несвободен, в своем выборе. В этих пряных травах, которыми сейчас пахнет твоя кожа. Но не так. Не сегодня. Не потому, что тебе кажется, что ты мне что-то должен, - Лео улыбнулся, зная, что улыбка прорезается в голосе: — Идем, Зо уже ищет нас. 

Они вышли на берег, спешно оделись и пошли в сторону дома. Риарио еще с час сидел на крыльце, обсыхая, пока друзья поили лошадь, готовили завтрак и обсуждали материалы для ремонта. 

— Я съезжу в город, привезу все. Завтра к вечеру постараюсь вернуться, - Зо ел честно разделенный на троих ломоть хлеба и поглядывал на подозрительно притихшего Риарио. Впрочем, Риарио ему казался подозрительным всегда. Даже когда спал. Когда спал — особенно. Ведь он спал, обнимая Лео!  
— Ты справишься тут? – Зо кивнул на Риарио и посмотрел на Лео.   
— Он справится, - отозвался за Лео Риарио. — Или ты ревнуешь? 

Зо зыркнул на него, но тот уже смеялся. И Леонардо, услышав этот смех, почувствовал облегчение. Будто застывший в пограничном состоянии между живыми и мертвыми, Джироламо наконец черту перешел. Он возвращался к жизни, к ее полноценным, полновесным горстям потерь и не менее сладким плодам радости. Это Лео понял, когда после отъезда Зо они взялись чинить изгородь, используя те инструменты, что Лео нашел в доме. Риарио помогал ему, придерживая ограду, пока Лео забивал гвозди, а кое-где вбивал новые опоры. Стоял полдень, жаркий, душный, словно перед дождем. Но солнце светило ярко, и бутылка вина рядом с ними быстро пустела. 

— Подожди, - Лео увидел землянику у изгороди, — поешь. 

Он собирался вложить ягоды в руки Риарио, но те были перепачканы в грязи, как и его собственные. Тогда он сорвал ягоды вместе с веточкой и попросил:  
— Открой рот. 

О том, сколько всего прозвучало в голове Джироламо после этой фразы, он понял по двусмысленной усмешке. Но Риарио послушно открыл рот и позволил положить в него тоненькую веточку с парой ягод. Чувствуя сладость и свежий сок, он улыбнулся своим мыслям:  
— Знаешь, художник… я подумал над твоими словами у реки. Но может быть, ты начнешь работать быстрее над поиском лечения, если дать тебе стимул?

Они целовались у завалившейся изгороди, в полдень летнего дня. В первый год победы над османами. В первый раз, как в последний. Жадно, страстно, ощущая жажду жизни, ее всепобеждающую иссушающую иллюзию абсолютного счастья. И этот миг Да Винчи помнил всю свою жизнь. Изгородь с годами ломалась, однажды горела, ее засыпал снег и валил ураган. Но каждый раз восстанавливать ее он начинал с радостью. Ибо здесь закончилась война, познакомившая их, и началась жизнь, их связавшая. 

 

_____________________________________________________  
1\. В Средние века в год, когда из-за погодных условий развитие спорыньи усиливалось, возникали эпидемии так называемого «Антониева огня» (эрготизма) — пищевого токсикоза алкалоидами спорыньи. Склероций спорыньи содержит большое количество алкалоидов, наиболее ядовитый из которых — эрготинин, при употреблении в пищу вызывающий судороги и длительные спазмы гладкой мускулатуры; также при отравлении наблюдаются расстройства психики, нарушение глазодвигательной функции, а спустя несколько месяцев — осложнённая катаракта, большие дозы приводят человека к гибели.

2\. Франческо Мельци (итал. Francesco Melzi, ок.1491, Милан — между 1568 и 1570, Ваприо д’Адда, провинция Милан) — итальянский живописец ломбардской школы, ученик Леонардо да Винчи и его главный творческий наследник. Как говорят, любовник Да Винчи, проживший с ним всю жизнь. 

3\. The Serpent - название 2 серии 1 сезона. Серии, где Леонардо и Риарио познакомились.


End file.
